


First Time

by HoneyImHomoLAHR (MrsChipRockefeller)



Series: Abby Experiment [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Worries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsChipRockefeller/pseuds/HoneyImHomoLAHR
Summary: Oneshot of what Aaron and Spencer got up to after getting together in True Evil of a Twisted Mind





	First Time

As Spencer led him up to the bedroom they would now share nerves filled his spine. Even though he'd had a boyfriend when he was fifteen this was the first time he'd ever made love willingly with another man. Back then it had only been kisses nothing more. Also wasn't he somewhat of a virgin. This was a completely new penis that had never seen any action before.

When they got to the bedroom Spencer looked at him concerned. He could see Aaron's nervousness radiating off of him and it made him just as nervous. Had he changed his mind?

"Aaron, what is it? Have you changed your mind?" he asked concerned placing his hand on the older man's shoulder.

"No, I'm just... nervous..." he answered looking at his feet. "I love you and I want to make love to you but I'm nervous. I know I just told you about my first boyfriend but I've never had sex willingly with a man before. We only ever kissed..." He then bit his lip and looked up again. He added, "and," then looked away feeling tears rise in his eyes.

"And what, Aaron?" he asked concerned stroking the back of his hand down his lover's arm.

"No, it's stupid," he replied kicking his feet.

"As long as I've known you you've never worried about anything stupid, Aaron, and I doubt that whatever it is is stupid. After all you've been through you're entitled to worry about anything..." Suddenly something came to him and he placed his other hand on Aaron's chest feeling his heart racing. "Honey, does it have something to do with your penis?"

Aaron looked back into his younger lover's eyes and nodded. He whispered, "I don't want to injure it. I don't want to lose it again."

"Oh Aaron," he replied hugging him close to him. "Nothing will ever happen to your penis again, I promise you. I won't let you lose it ever again."

He nodded looking down but sinking into his boyfriend. "I never want to go back there again. That was the scariest thing I've ever gone through. The pain of being almost sent to a gay cure farm was nothing compared to waking up to find it gone."

Spencer answered kissing his hair, "Oh darling, that will never happen to you again, I promise. I wish none of that had happened to you but it's made you who you are today and brought us such a beautiful blessing in Abby. We can wait until you're ready to make love and when we do we can take it nice and gentle."

"I'm ready now," Aaron replied pulling away and placing his lover's hand on his chest making him feel how he was making his heart race. He was falling deeper for him with every moment passing. He'd never had anyone care about him quite as much as this and it was turning him on. He knew Haley had cared but she'd always seemed to find a way to put herself first. Even when they'd had Jack. Yet here was a man who loved him just as much as he loved him in return who was putting him first.

Spencer smiled and started undressing his boyfriend while Aaron did the same for him. Once they were undressed Spencer gently pushed his naked lover down onto the bed and laid himself gently down on top of him. Tonight he would be the one leading their lovemaking showing Aaron just how much he was loved and how much he was cared for.

He started bestowing his man's chest and abdomen with kisses making sure to pay extra attention to his scars. He made sure each and every scar was given attention just to show how much he loved and respected his boyfriend. The scars showed just how strong he was and how much he'd fought to be himself again. Seeing each and every one of them made him swell in pride at just how strong the love of his life was.

He soon brought himself down to his lover's penis and smiled seeing the erection. He encased it inside of his mouth and started licking from root to tip while Aaron groaned in pleasure. He took more confidence from this and let his tongue slowly swirl it's way around Aaron's penis until he felt it grow in anticipation.

Soon he could feel it throbbing with excitement and Aaron groaned, "Spencer, take me! I need you! I need you inside of me! Now!"

Spencer simply smiled and rolled him over onto his back while he groaned in pleasure. He then inserted himself inch by inch into his boyfriend's hole while he voiced his pleasure at what he was doing. He slowly drew himself in and out placing his hands on each one of his buttocks. Soon they both exploded in ecstacy and sunk into the bed in ecstacy.

Spencer rolled off of him but couldn't stop smiling at him as Aaron got on top of him and followed his lead. He kissed him down his smooth abdomen while Spencer ran his tips through the roots of Aaron's hair and showed his pleasure at the sensation the kisses were producing inside of him.

He then smiled down at his lover as he slowly moved himself towards his penis. He brought out his tongue and licked Spencer's manhood from root to tip slowly and gradually feeling the heat and passion grow once more inside of him as he did so. He carried on licking the sweetest popsicle he'd ever tasted as his lover panted in ecstacy.

Spencer then pulled Aaron's head up gently by his hair and panted, "In...inside...need you inside...now."

Aaron just smiled down at him and then gently flipped him over onto his stomach. He nervously placed his penis inside of Spencer's hole and gently drew it in and out while Spencer murmured in sexual pleasure. He massaged Spencer's buttocks as he carried on giving him his all. Within minutes they both exploded again and sunk into the bed fully satisfied after Aaron rolled off.

They just couldn't stop smiling at each other feeling so complete. Spencer wrapped his arms around Aaron and held him close while his older lover smiled up at him. He kissed his hair while Aaron sunk even further into his arms. For the first time in a long time he was truly and completely happy.


End file.
